1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal composition and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one among widely-used display devices. The liquid crystal display may have two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage may be applied to the field generating electrodes so as to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be determined by the electric field, and the polarization of incident light may be controlled.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.